


【黑魂3】夕辉 / 法兰不死队

by asarin



Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [3]
Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: -法兰不死队 某无名队员的一生。我好喜欢夕阳。他说。金色的，灿烂的，很漂亮。像这个时代，也像我们。落日余晖，最后的光。
Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956289
Kudos: 3





	【黑魂3】夕辉 / 法兰不死队

夕辉  
——某位无名队员的一生。

他追随着某人的脚步和传奇来到森林的时候，恰好是黄昏时分。青年样貌的访客从深暗的塔楼探出头来，一缕金红色的温和的光辉穿过重重树影落在了他的左脸。森林的树木生得茁壮，柔风擦过新叶发出细碎的声响，溜进他的耳朵，有点痒。  
熄灭三座火焰，通往狼血的门将为之敞开——传言是这么说的。那时他坐在篝火旁，同样身负诅咒的人们挤在一起，有人用嘶哑的喉咙传唱着过去的勇士与深渊对抗的故事。从故乡中被驱逐后，他一直在崎岖与泥泞中流浪，那个讲故事的人告诉他这支队伍的去向：倘若你需要一个安身之所的话，不如就去成为狼群中的一匹狼！  
高大的树木遮天蔽日，从缝隙中能隐隐看见火光。守在要塞门口的是身材魁梧的流亡者们，他们打量着新人这矮小的个头，有点困惑地摸了摸后脑勺，告诫他前面的路要自己走，在茂密的森林里小心迷路。浅浅的水湾里飘着落叶，带着些湿润的泥土的味道，偶尔有些长着羊角的怪家伙从里面伸出脑袋，见到他后龇牙咧嘴，挥着手中的短刀示威。他并不惧怕这些，没有故乡和归所，又在漫长的时间饱受诅咒——或许死掉还是个求而不得的好事呢！更何况……如果真的能成为“那些人”中的一员，自身的存在也会得到新的“意义”吧。  
访客毫不犹豫地踏进了这片森林。他虽然又瘦又小，但身手敏捷，只带着一把普通的直剑和一个小小的圆盾，在水湾里灵活地翻滚。即使这片森林中满是苍翠，想要找清道路要费上些力气，好在他踏上那些烽火所在的高地时，咕噜守卫们并没有为难他。几番交手确认了实力，就允许他去熄灭燃烧的火焰。他就这样一路摸索着来到要塞的外围，从打开的大门穿过，踏上高坡、踩着泥土。道路两旁的守卫们看着他，默不作声地往深处指了指，那座建筑的大门敞开，里面发出叮叮当当的碰撞声。  
他从大门露脸的时候，看见里面是一片热闹的景象。不死队成员的数量可比他想象得还要多，一些人靠在墙角围坐，更多的则是在场中执剑训练，冷兵器相撞的声音很是清脆，好听得让人心痒。他生涩地往前迈出一步，喉头紧得快要说不出话，那些队员看到他时停下来，如同无数尊沉默的雕像，从尖角头盔和高领面罩缝隙中露出的眼睛凝视着他。随后他听见清晰的脚步声：咔哒，咔哒。人群自动让出一条道路，一人手持大剑向他走来，在距离他几米外的距离站定。这气氛紧张得几近凝固，在无数传闻中冷血而无情、甚至能因察觉深渊侵蚀而使国家覆灭的战士们面前，即使自认为战斗技巧不差，他还是不由自主地微微颤抖起来。然后他看见那名向他走来的队员缓缓举起了右手大剑，左手的匕首放至胸前，头微微低下——那是队礼。  
他的身体本能地做出了反应：在那人提着大剑如野兽般伏地冲刺而来、大剑带出一连串的火花的瞬间翻身逃过，感受到剑刃扫起的寒风时，他举盾一挡，却被强大的冲击力震得后仰——那家伙是想杀了我吧！对方的动作迅猛又充满美感，短刀和大剑的结合、狼一般狩猎的身姿、随动作一道甩动的血红的披风，竟让他在恐惧的间隙生出一番向往来。面对压倒性的攻击，他反而更快地镇定，挥剑的动作逐渐变得流畅而有力，周围的队员们抱起双臂，静静地注视着这场争斗，在余光的间隙，他看见有人朝着他的方向，小小地挥了一下拳以示鼓励。  
狼的攻击猛烈而不留破绽，他的反应敏捷迅速，回击也毫不留情……即使是如此连贯而高强度的战斗，那人的呼吸却依旧平稳。攻击者在原地站定，看着气喘吁吁的新人重新握起直剑摆出防御架势，手又抬起来敬了个队礼。随后他转过身，将大剑背回身后，沿着人群让出的道路离去，坐回了篝火旁。  
结冰的气氛迅速地消融，方才还如狩猎前蓄势待发的狼群如同得了头狼的应允，离他近的几人自来熟般揽过他不算坚实的肩膀，头盔下的眼睛眯着，多半是在笑。好小子，干得漂亮！队长可一点都没留情！他们嬉笑着打打闹闹，用手肘怼来怼去，抱在一起滚到地上，簇拥着新队员，欢迎他的到来。夕阳照进要塞的深处，人们抬头看向这灿烂的光辉：啊，今天的夕阳可真亮。他们感慨似的说道：夕阳带来了你，果然有光的地方就会有好事啊！  
无处可归的年轻的不死者，在夕阳照耀的今日得到了狼的认可，成为了年轻的小狼。  
新队员的个头矮，身板小，胜在灵活，从直剑换到大剑还要适应一阵。他初次拎起这把剑时甚至踉跄了一下，剑尖砸到地上发出咚的声响。把剑递给他的那名队员笑出声音，伸手比量两人的个头，把滑落的尖头盔重新扣在他的脑袋上。不对，不要这样握剑，手腕会折……。这是个爱笑的队员，即使大半张脸都被藏在高领里，眼角的笑意却弯得厉害：把手腕翻过来，对，然后整条胳膊用力，哎呀——  
新人确实是把大剑提起来了，但又原地打了个转，重心不稳踉跄着后倒。路过的队员伸出手一推，把他的重心找回来。指导者的笑意里带了点困扰：嗯，挥不起大剑的狼，这可怎么办呢？  
我会举起来的！小狼倔强地咬着牙根。不过是还没习惯这重量罢了！  
清晨的森林安静得能听见空气的流动，细碎的脚步将这片静谧打碎。睡眼惺忪的咕噜守卫只看得见一个矮小的影子灵活地跃下台阶，拖着一把标志性的大剑，在地上磕出叮叮当当的脆响。鲜红的破碎披风在苍翠中显得耀眼，如同一抹血色被泼在草叶上，映出未升起的朝阳的色调。  
小狼站在浅浅的水湾边。这里生长着一种名为绿花草作物，长势茂盛、铺天盖地。有时候他们煮汤会加上两根，美曰其名恢复精神——至于有没有恢复精神不好说，但加上这作料后，汤的味道里带了一股草药的香味，让他确实觉得舒服。在他的面前，这种叶片宽大、茎略纤长、扎根于水边的作物在风中轻轻地摇动，掀起一阵细小的绿色的波涛，而对于一只未成的狼来说，这可是个极好的假想敌人了。  
大剑咣当一声砸进水中，把水上栖息的鸟雀惊得飞起，绿花草却只被剑尖刮到一点，剧烈地摇晃几下又恢复如初——再来！溅起的水花打湿他的脚踝，爬上他破碎的披风下摆，小狼嫌皮革的腿甲浸在水中碍事，干脆甩开了鞋子赤着脚踏进去——第三次！手臂已经被震得发麻，连身体都忍不住向前踉跄，他气喘吁吁，弯下腰扶着膝盖喘息。晨间的露水沾湿他的额头，像汗水一样从耳侧划过，他甩了甩酸痛的手臂，用力提起那把大剑——第四次！第五次！满地的绿花草被惊扰乱颤，窸窸窣窣地落下被割断的草叶来。连贯挥剑似乎让他找到了些感觉，连精神都变得振奋，于是就势挥出了第六次。在这小小的水湾边，剑刃落地的声音未曾停歇。那些早起准备收拾后勤事务的咕噜守卫们从台阶边路过，听见丁零当啷的声响，困惑地摸了摸脑袋。  
后来他当着那名爱笑的指导者的面坚定而有力地挥出一剑，剑尖砸在地上激出一串火花，他娴熟地压低身段，箭步上前，手臂大幅度一挥，将整个大剑举起上挑，再反身砸下来。指导者用匕首弹开他的攻击，短小的刀刃在手中转了两转，爱笑的眼睛有些惊讶地微微睁开：做得很不错嘛，学得比我想象中要快。  
看来我早上能睡个好觉了。他们的身后，坐在篝火旁的队长略略地抬起眼睛，从喉咙里含糊不清地吐出这么一句，视线往他身上一扫，又慢慢低下去。小狼惊讶于自己的秘密竟然被轻易看穿，又反应过来或许是每日清晨叮叮当当，情绪上来还会不由自主大喝两声的缘故，本以为不会被人听到，没想到……他突然觉得有点不好意思，而指导者耸了耸肩：这家伙一向不善言辞，其实他在夸你呢！他对他眨眨眼：你的小秘密我们可都知道，大家都很喜欢你。要努力啊，小家伙。  
他开始学习更多的技巧。狼的奔跑，狼的身姿，狼的攻击模式……狼的剑术和狼的舞步。要想象狼的模样……狼！他的队友们告诉他。驰骋森林的狼，与伙伴并肩作战的狼，绞杀一切猎物的狼，你要变成狼！他学习如何变成狼：低重心的冲刺；轻盈又敏捷的垫步；短促而有力的挥剑；翻滚后的起身跳劈；旋身借力砸下重剑；匕首的巧用；四肢近乎匍匐在地，却借左手短刀勾地而猛然转身出其不意……云云。他的奔跑，他的身姿，他的攻击模式……他的剑术和他的舞步，变得极像狼。虽说这小狼一副稚嫩模样，比那些狩猎惯了的老狼还差点意思，却也会龇牙咧嘴、露出利爪、从喉咙里发出低吼示威了。他开始和他的队友们在森林的水湾中斗剑，水花在剑尖肆意地绽放，冷兵器相撞发出极佳的泠泠之响，每一次冲击和躲闪都如狼一般灵动、敏捷、充满令人血脉贲张的生命力。巧妙地运用压低身段的旋身偷袭是门学问，该何时抓住对方破绽来反击也需要动上脑筋，他经验不够，斗剑难免要被教训一顿，常常湿淋淋地坐在水湾里狼狈地甩着脑袋。他的对手矜持地将剑指向前方、握短刀的手放在胸前行队礼，又会赶紧跑向他，把他从水中拽出来，玩闹似地揉搓他乱成一团的滴水的头发。  
他时常错觉自己活着，但他确实也活着。他活在狼群之中，活在这片森林之中。这里是他的故乡，是他即使离开也应回归的地方。他开始爱这里一切，爱这里的狼，同样也偏爱这里的树林间隙投射下来的，灿烂的夕阳。

他们对于时间的流逝没什么感觉，毕竟身体不会有明显的变化。而小狼自己除了偶尔抱怨一下为什么自己的时间偏偏定格在了这个未熟的年纪、总是被人摸着脑袋喊小家伙之外，也不会太过在意。驻守在这里的人们出身不同、种族有别、但都怀着同样的对抗深渊的心愿，将这里当做了唯一的归所。没有什么任务时他们喜欢三三两两地聚在森林里，找个被太阳晒得暖融融的地方伸展四肢谈天说地，即便是被人视为不祥的尖帽子们，也会不由自主地变得感性起来。多半是这片森林中少有访客，他们对新来的小狼颇有兴趣，逮着他问东问西：嘿，你是从哪里听说我们的？你以前在哪里生活？你知不知道你来的那天的阳光真是好得过头，连队长都出来晒太阳了……你喜欢森林吗？认得清人吗？我们好像从来没跟你介绍过自己……外面现在什么样了？还是那副鬼样子？嗐！我就说这世界好不了了嘛……小狼迎着阳光半闭着眼睛，在喉咙里咕噜着回答他们：从篝火旁说胡话的老头儿那里听来的……记得最清楚的是教我大剑的人，他好爱笑啊；还有队长，其实我总感觉他在头盔下面瞪我；外面的世界啊，还是老样子，所以我才来了嘛；森林？喜欢，阳光也喜欢……  
我好喜欢夕阳。他说。金色的，灿烂的，很漂亮。像这个时代，也像我们。落日余晖，最后的光，然后就是漫漫长夜，什么都看不见的夜晚。  
爱笑的指导者从他的头顶探出脑袋：小家伙，看不出来你感情还很丰富，实际上这还挺危险的咧。  
为什么？  
会影响判断，会下不去手，会忘记自我。爱笑的人突然不笑了，眼睛微微睁开，语气还是轻飘飘的：哎呀，拿我个人的立场来说，没心没肺一点要好很多，以后你就知道啦……算了，不说这个，来份原素汤？刚出锅，热乎乎，好喝！我去拿给你们。  
他说话一直这样，也不怪他。经历了一些事情之后……这也是他生存的方式罢了。旁边的人小声地告诉小狼，随后冲着离去的人的背影大喊：——原素汤！不要放绿花草！  
小狼确实不明白这些莫名其妙的话。他在狼群中逐渐成长，已经变得有模有样了。日子被训练，战斗，打盹儿填充，从空虚变得丰满。他耍起剑来已经不像从前任人宰割，偶尔也能巧妙地用些计谋打倒对手，高傲地举剑指向对方咽喉的小狼是自豪的，连下巴都仰起一个漂亮的弧度，他身上湿漉漉的，像狼一样抖落头发上的水珠，被打倒的人也不恼怒，大方地朝他伸出拳头，给了他一个鼓励似的碰拳。  
他开始作为一名正式的队员随同队伍远征战斗，清除一切听闻的关于深渊侵蚀的征兆。这支队伍的实力确实如同传闻中一般恐怖，但凡有一丝关于侵蚀的消息，就绝不会放过任何一个被侵蚀的可能。这是他们存在的意义，也是生存的方式，只要能够阻止侵蚀，双手沾染鲜血也在所不辞。他们是围猎的狼，是凶兽，是战无不胜的勇者，是继承着狼的遗志、誓与深渊抗争到底的战士们。他们常带着一身伤痛回到法兰的森林，擅长治愈的法师们清理着伤口，狼们在闲暇中打趣着对方身上的伤疤，年轻的小狼的身体还没有那么多勋章，伤痕对他来说反而是一种至高无上的嘉奖，是与深渊斗争的证明。  
时间久了，他也逐渐注意起他的队友们：那个爱笑的家伙总是被编入战斗的前锋里去，他并不知道缘由，但那家伙的战斗方式相当激烈。作为他的指导者、带他接触狼的剑术的人，实力自然不差。只是小狼并没有想到，这家伙的笑容下面远比他想象得危险。那匹狼挥舞大剑的动作激烈、有力、不知疲倦一般，撞击在地面火花四溅，剑尖被叫嚣着的狼从地上拖拽着、腾空劈向目标。他连战斗的时候都是笑着的，仿佛笑容已经在他的脸上扎了根，想要撼动都很困难。这份笑容的背后小狼能看见的只有满溢的苦涩，竟生出一种莫名的悲哀来。  
他还记得爱笑的人最后一次和他执行任务回来，队友们挤在篝火旁，看柴火噼里啪啦地燃烧。要塞里闹哄哄的，有人在嬉闹，在斗剑，在闲聊。爱笑的家伙坐在他旁边，默默地喝着新煮的原素汤，他竟然难得地没在笑，小狼站在他的旁边，困惑地盯着他。啊，你在看我吗？嘿嘿。他从嘴角挤出一丝笑容，笑声却带着些气音。我们认识多久了？  
不记得了。小狼老实地回答。你受伤了吗？听上去很不舒服。  
没有，我才没有呢！他的脸上有一闪而过的慌乱，又抬起手捂住胸前，低低地呜咽了一声，再抬头时眼睛盯着他：喂、喂。他说。你看着我……你看着我的眼睛。你看见什么了？  
小狼注视着他的眼睛，深暗的眼瞳中倒映着红色的火光，跳跃出一阵灿烂来。不知为何这样的对视竟然让他脊背发凉，他赶紧摇了摇头，回应道：火光。我看见了火光。  
……啊、这样。他说。你喜欢火光，还是喜欢夕阳？  
这样的谈话实在是有些让人摸不着头脑。小狼端着原素汤站在那里，比不出个上下，就回答说都喜欢。他却自顾自地说下去了：我觉得它们两个差不多，都是些苟延残喘的东西。夕阳过后是黑夜，火光熄灭是黑暗，只剩下一抔灰烬……烧的是人的话，或许还会捡出来块骨头……对吧？他的话越说越奇怪，眼睛发红，脸上浮现出一种莫名的笑容来：对吧？啊、对啦，我还没和你说过呢，“他”。  
“他”是我的朋友，我们两个人一起来到这里。爱笑的人嘴角落下来，语气也滑了下去：“他”和我不一样，眼睛上有道伤疤，嘴角扁扁的，总是喜欢用力抿在一起，看上去凶巴巴的。“他”比我强多啦，我刚来的时候也和你一样，比你的悟性要差上不少，“他”都已经能跟其他人斗剑的时候，我还在琢磨怎么学着做一匹狼。  
然后呢。他坐在篝火旁静静地说。有一天“他”走了，去了森林里了，再也没有回来。  
小狼听了半天，张着嘴说不出话来。爱笑的人的身体微妙地颤抖了两下，随后又浮现出平日的笑容来：怎么了？把你吓到了？哈哈——骗你的啦！他起身丢掉手中空空的瓶子，没有带大剑，只身往要塞外面走，抬手大方一挥，竟然有几分潇洒：闷死了！和你这种小家伙谈话总有一种教小孩的感觉，今晚月亮不错，我出去走走！  
他略略地回过头，笑容温和：嘿，小家伙，保重。  
在小狼的回忆里，他永远地定格在了这一刻。那一天之后没有任何人见到过他，一些平日不会见到的人却出现在了要塞周围。他们戴着尖帽子，手中却握着投枪、火把和剑与盾，俨然与自己所在的队伍是两批，队长在夜晚走出了要塞面对了那群人，回来时手里握着一枚小小的骨片。小狼最初无法理解这些的含义，直到所有人面向那枚骨片，坚定又沉默地行了队礼，他才后知后觉地反应过来。他不知道那家伙究竟发生了什么，但隐隐明白了些缘由，一切都发生得隐晦而突然，连一丝一毫的打击都感受不到，就这样轻飘飘地消逝在了火光之中。  
这是常事。有老狼看见他对着墙壁发呆，上前轻轻拍拍他的脑袋。我知道这挺突然的，但以后还有更多……多习惯吧，这是我们的宿命啊。  
“他”是谁。小狼呆呆地问。那家伙口中的，“他”。  
噢……。队员的语气也低下来，像是陷入了回忆：那俩小子是一起来要塞的，强一些的那个天赋不错，学得也快。但或许是心高气傲，总冲锋在前，久而久之……那天是这家伙动的手，当着所有人的面把剑刺了进去，说希望“他”能少些痛苦。  
就算听完了这个简短而仓促的故事，他也还没回过味儿来，消失是没有声音也毫无征兆的，他总是想起那天晚上那家伙对他说的话：你喜欢火光，还是喜欢夕阳？队员们都像往常一样，训练、战斗、休憩、聚在篝火旁，咕噜那边煮好了原素汤，喊了半晌没人动，他起身去取，有人在后面跟了一句：——原素汤，不要放绿花草……  
他愣在原地，看着空空如也的双手，又看着眼前还在斗剑的队友们，剑尖撞到地上，迸出灿烂的火花——爱笑的狼喜欢恶趣味地揉搓着他的头发：小家伙！……大家都很喜欢你，要努力啊，小家伙！  
他的眼泪突然涌了出来，一滴一滴地砸在冰凉的地板上，啪嗒，啪嗒。  
他开始相信，那家伙一定是去森林深处了。

要塞里来了新的小狼，这家伙可比他最初出现的时候狼狈多了。他的身上显然被咕噜守卫戳了几刀，噗滋噗滋地冒血，脑袋顶上顶着片树叶，圆溜溜的眼睛好奇地打量着一切。沉默寡言的队长看着出现在面前的傻乎乎的新人，有点困惑地摸了摸后脑勺，又转头去用眼神征求其他队友的意见，潜台词分明写着：我亲自动手这家伙怕是要被戳在地上……。不知是无知者无畏，还是这家伙真有那么两下，新人见一群人沉默地盯着他，竟然扯开嗓门开始说话：我想加入你们！我也——我也非常仰慕亚尔特留斯阁下与深渊对抗的故事！还请……总之、拜托了！  
小狼——虽然已经不是当年的小狼，但在这群人的资历里，他还算小的——见没人应声，在高竖的领口下面叹气：我来吧？  
他的战术在狼群中已经算是上游，他的动作与狼几乎无差。行过队礼、拖着大剑向前冲刺时，他本以为那新人要挨上一击，不想对方灵活地一滚，刚刚避开了锋芒——反应很快！他头盔下的眼神一凛，剑尖戳进地面猛地扬起灰尘，借助掩护跳劈过去，对方却又一次躲闪，大剑砸到地面上，发出当啷一声。这新人近乎完美地劈开了所有的攻击，用他纤细的刺剑在翻滚的空档尝试反击，颇有当年他挥着直剑左右闪避的风味。他在他的身上看到了太多熟悉的影子，呼吸平稳地看着对方，而新人气喘吁吁，还在防备他。新人的入队测试点到为止即可，他行了队礼表示结束，后退回到队伍里。队长转头递给他一个眼神，又回到篝火旁边垂下脑袋。狼群难得地有了点生气，爆发出小小的欢呼，推着新人往要塞深处走去，开始给他介绍起来。  
这新人的脑袋上总是沾着些树叶草屑，不知是去了哪里打滚儿，圆眼睛瞪着他，手里拖着大剑。和他最开始一样，这家伙也用不好重武器，身体栽得乱晃。他有点理解当年自己的指导者是怎样绷住一张笑脸，见到这不成形状的动作没有劈头给他一巴掌：他对自己可太宽容了，以至于他对新人也生不起气来。喂，拿不起大剑的狼啊，怎么办呢？他学着那个人的口吻说话。伤脑筋了啊。  
哼——想要成为对抗深渊的战士，这点困难算什么嘛！新人和他当年的语气一样倔强。过几天就给你看！  
果不其然第二天清晨，他被要塞外面丁零当啷的劈砍声吵醒，其中夹杂着新任小狼底气十足又脆生脆气的呼喝声，不知是给自己加油鼓劲，还是单纯想有点气概。他睁眼时瞪着要塞的穹顶，感觉一股热血冲上了脑门。他们的队长依旧坐在篝火旁，看他的眼神里多了点同情：知道了吧？  
知道了。他老老实实回答。非常抱歉，队长。  
水边的绿花草被砍了一大半，咕噜们对着满地狼藉气得跳脚，他们依旧会喊：原素汤，不要放绿花草！换来一句叽里咕噜的骂声，大意是想加也没得加了。新人顶着草叶扛着大剑，心情颇为愉悦地走进要塞，来到他面前睁着圆溜溜的眼睛报道。他假装什么都没发生过，继续耐心地教他剑术、纠正他的动作、告诉他该如何成为狼。  
狼的教诲总是一代传达给一代。爱笑的老师教给他挥剑的方法，他教给新人挥剑的方法；战友们教他如何做一匹狼，他也告诉新人狼的奔跑，狼的身姿，狼的攻击模式……狼的剑术和狼的舞步。新人在他面前流畅地施展出一套基本剑法后，迫不及待地扛着大剑去找前辈们切磋，雀跃的模样让人忍不住想拍拍他的脑袋，然后转身就被前辈的大剑教训一顿。他有点头疼地看着他的学生精力十足上蹿下跳，被砍在地上嗷嗷乱叫，两腿儿一蹬开始装死。前辈们忍着笑意行完队礼，向来沉闷的要塞中终于多了点活力。不知是不是他在这里待了有些岁月的年头，他好像也很久没有那么肆意地笑，就连和战友们一同找个舒适的地方晒晒太阳都变成了奢侈。他们的队长日复一日地守在篝火旁，沉默寡言，像一尊雕像，只有需要他履行责任时他才会无声地行动起来。有人说他只是不善言辞罢了，但也有些老狼悄悄地告诉他：他经历了太多的别离，只有尽力地不去在意这些，才能防止被深渊的力量钻了空子。你就原谅他吧。他们说。离开的哪个不是好孩子。  
他突然想起不知多少年前的下午，爱笑的老师和他说过的话：小家伙，看不出来你感情还很丰富，实际上这还挺危险的咧。会影响判断，会下不去手，会忘记自我。哎呀，拿我个人的立场来说，没心没肺一点要好很多，以后你就知道啦……  
他的学生和他停留的年纪相仿，既是师生又像兄弟。小狼已经不像最初时那么活泼，而他的学生还保留着一番稚气。他们时常靠在一起互相清理伤口，把战斗中割坏的皮革修补整齐。狼要互相照应，也要互相关心……必要时还要互相抛弃。从爱笑的老师之后，他又经历过一两次别离，有人逃离了这座要塞，也有人将骨灰作为铭记返回这里。每当夜晚火焰燃起，他总是想起曾有人坐在火旁，问他更爱火光还是更爱夕阳。他这才觉得那家伙说得对，自己确实感情丰富，总是容易在回忆中莫名地感伤。既然选择了这样的道路，就早该知晓既定的结局，不过是降临得早或晚而已，迟早有一天，每个人都要踏上同样的道路，每个人都会有相同的结局。  
不过是降临得早或晚而已。

他的学生的性情可比他要活跃得多。小狼在多年的战斗中多少收敛了些天真，他的学生却总是怀着遥不可及的理想，希望有朝一日世界能够恢复井然的模样。仰慕着亚尔特留斯阁下的传奇的人在他们的队伍中并非少数，但更多人能清楚地认知到，这场战斗并非只是口舌之快，他们要付出的代价可远比想象中的巨大。注视着深渊的人也将被深渊注视，侵蚀并不会避开他们自身，相反的，他们是最危险的被侵蚀的对象。  
小狼的梦里总是充满漂亮的夕阳，或许是他最初的故乡在未曾衰败时还能看见灿烂的夕辉，而如今只剩尸骸遍野、一片荒凉。所以他第一次梦见黑色的暗影将一切吞噬、在伸手不见五指的黑暗之中他根本找不到任何方向时，他本能地从梦中惊醒了。睁开眼睛时队长依旧坐在篝火旁，看见他这边动了一下，向他的方向转过脸来，用眼神询问他怎么了。他感觉背后冷汗涔涔——他不应该流汗才对——浑身抖得厉害，像是刚从冰水里捞出来，只能吃力地向对方摇了摇头示意没事。  
……偶尔，多少都会有些的。队长开口了。不要去想，小心它。  
我总会梦到。他又说。所以我尽可能醒着。  
……你送走过多少人？小狼忍不住问道。在我之前，还有多少人？  
他的队长看着他，眼神低下来：……我不记得。他最后只能这么回答他。太多了。  
上一任队长也是这样离开的，或许以后我也会这样离开。他头一次说了一个长句子，眼神变得温和下来：我们最终都会这样离开。我希望你晚一些，希望所有人都晚一些。  
他发觉自己对深渊生出了一丝微妙的恐惧，而他可怜的学生却没能如队长所愿。他们把他带回来时他的双眼血红，喉咙里发出不成调的咆哮。他们把他压在地上，他野兽一般地挣扎着，试图啃咬队友伸来的手。不知道什么时候开始，很突然，我们战斗结束的时候就……已经来不及了。他的学生被反绑双手，见到他时愣了一下，有那么一瞬间他以为他恢复了理智，下一秒咆哮声又响起来了。队员们围着发疯的狼，另一支队伍却悄然出现在他们的身后，小狼认出来了，那是爱笑的狼死去的日子，出现的一支手握投枪、火把、剑与盾的队伍。  
他知道被侵蚀的队员难逃一死，但他也是头一次敢直面狩猎。这支队伍训练有素，手持利剑的战士削弱猎物的体力，放干他们的血液；手持火把的人喷出火焰，灼烧猎物的皮肤；手持投枪的人把猎物钉在地上，避免无谓的挣扎和挣脱。火烧起来了，凄厉的叫声刺破森林，所有人默默地看着这一切，他也只能忍住痛苦的怒号，握紧拳头站在人群中。燃烧的狼像是找回了一丝神志，转向他时用嘶哑的含血的喉咙呼喊出声：老师……老师！  
我们救不了他吗。他站在人群中低声问道。所有被侵蚀的人，都救不了吗？  
老狼们摇了摇头。救不了的，没得救的。他们说。这是我们所有人的末路，末路啊。  
从那以后他开始更频繁地做梦。梦里他的学生跪在血月下，浑身燃烧着烈火，痛苦地挣扎着；梦里爱笑的老师站在远处看着他；梦里的尖帽子下是小小的头骨，被烧焦熏黑的金属破破烂烂，他的大剑放在旁边，他却不敢去拿；血红的眼睛，黑色的眼睛，红色的河流，黑色的脓汁，缠绕着的流淌着的，混沌的无序的；亡灵在低语，死者在低语，他们喊他的名字，喊他小家伙，喊他小狼；瘦骨嶙峋的手伸出来，漆黑的爪子轻轻地在他面前摇晃，邀请他沉入其中，沉入深渊。  
他已经清晰地察觉到了自己的异常，在梦中惊醒时，队长坐在篝火旁静静地看着他。他报以惨淡的笑容，想要强打起精神来，却发现已经非常困难。常年的战斗，数次的别离，亲近之人的陨灭，他还是太年轻，小狼在不该战斗的年纪拿起了大剑，在不该送别的时候经历死别，这些对他的打击实在太大，绝望成为了深渊极好的食粮。直到他发现自己连清醒时都会看到幻象：要塞的穹顶探出枯骨，月光下站着死去的同胞，森林的阴影中睁开眼睛，连他人与自己的对话都被扭曲成刺耳的尖啸。他知道自己的时间到了，那些处刑者们也该到了。  
他在中午时回了要塞，放下了自己的剑，找了个靠近篝火的墙角靠好。他又情不自禁地想起爱笑的狼的话：你是喜欢火光，还是喜欢夕阳？都喜欢，一个是燃尽的悲哀，一个是落下的绝唱。火是希望，光是希望，但熄灭后只剩下绝望。我随着夕阳而来，就让我随着夕阳而去吧。他在合上双眼时如是想到，缓缓地沉进了漆黑的梦乡。  
在他的梦里，法兰的森林变得枯败，腐烂的污泥遍地，他一个人行走在窄小的道路上，道路两旁全是烛光。他们都死了，他们都不在了。有声音这样说。啊，真是可悲啊，对抗深渊的战士们终究是要被侵蚀难逃一死，这就是命运吧，真好笑啊！  
法兰的狼的尸体遍地，每个人身上都带着致命伤。最初几具被烧得干净，只能看到他们尖尖的盔帽。后面的尸体开始来不及处理，一具又一具地横在地上，每一具的伤痕都不止一处，像是经历过数次的死亡。在道路的尽头，他们的队长用剑撑起身体，见到他来时抬起了头，头盔下的眼睛泛起血色的光。  
他从噩梦中浑身颤抖着醒来。明明是伴着篝火入睡，醒来时却发现自己在森林中。周围是一片黑暗，他坐在浅浅的水湾里，浑身被水浸得冰冷。自己的视线里是一片血红色，缠着黑色的雾气，再眨眼时面前景色又开始变换，色彩斑斓、混乱得过分绚烂。火呢？熄灭了吗？不仅仅是那三座烽火，连守卫们点起的火堆也被扑灭了吗？法兰的森林中寂静得骇人，他什么都看不见，但他的耳畔却丝毫不得清净。亡灵的尖啸和低语剧烈地捶打着他的鼓膜，他的头痛到几乎要炸裂开来。  
不死队队员摇摇晃晃地撑起身体，看着空荡荡的双手出神。他的思考变得断断续续：我怎么在这里、我睡了多久、这里是哪、我在做什么……我看到了、深渊、声音、血……我是谁？我想要做什么……故乡、故乡……森林……  
这一切都在长枪戳进他的后背戛然而止。痛苦瞬间传遍他全身的神经，让他发出一声几乎变调的惨叫。他的武器不知去了何处，他甚至连看穿这片黑雾都十分艰难。一次又一次的盾击几乎砸碎他的骨骼，火焰炙烤他的皮肤，发出悲惨的吱吱声。他终于意识到自己在面临什么，即使早已明白自己——或者说每一位深渊监视者的末路都会是如此，从踏入那座巨大要塞的那天开始，他就已经有了这般觉悟。但是真正的死亡降临于此时，即使已不再是那个刚入队的生疏而青涩的年轻人，这种扑面而来的恐慌也将他压得快要动弹不得。他在黑暗中看到无数双眼睛，戴着尖帽子的幽魂部队缓缓现出身来，又或者他们最初就已经围住了他，而他被深渊蒙蔽的双眼却什么都看不清了。本能让他挣扎着向前，拖着伤痕累累的身体挪动出去，随后他感觉胸前一痛，抬手时碰到了炸裂开来的粘稠的液体。  
血。他想。是我的血。  
对落单的狼的围猎已经到了收尾，他的思路在此时瞬间清晰起来，饱受深渊侵蚀的他在那一刻仿佛突然被拉回现实：巨大的投枪贯穿他的身体，将他死死地钉在了地上，他的血从身上的各处伤口渗出，将身下的水湾晕染成一片暗红，剧烈到几乎将他神经撕裂的疼痛却刚刚降临。幽魂们沉默地围着他，为首的处刑者握着火把，向他附身，似乎在等他说话。  
他充满了血液的喉咙咕噜了一声，发出怪异的声响。他很难说话，却想说话，但时至今日又能再说些什么呢，他疼得全身都在颤抖，连意识都难以维持了，还在执拗地撑着头，晃晃悠悠地抬起脸来。幽魂清晰地看见那头盔下面的血红的眼睛仿佛有一瞬归于平常，是浅浅的、森林般苍翠的新绿色。年轻的小狼用尽力气向他伸出了手，挤出了最后一个惨淡的笑容。  
……抱、歉……  
小狼并不知道的是，这句话处刑者们已经听了太多太多。无数个死于他们手中的英勇的战士都如是说道，带着泪水或带着微笑。  
夕阳把他的身体照得发亮，凌厉的投枪折射金属的锋芒。灵魂，梦想，血与死亡，他的尖帽子红披风和皮甲，全部燃于他深爱的，灿烂的火光。

狼群站在山丘上。  
他们看见火光的时候正是黄昏，在灿烂的暮光中火焰很难被辨识，队友凄厉的叫声刺破森林的寂静，有人实在不忍听下去，提着剑想往外冲，却被拦下来。他们厮打成一片，一边怒吼着一边用剑挥砍：他还是个孩子，他只是个孩子！没有必要那么残忍！……离得近的人上前拉架，远一点的厉声呵斥，年轻些的狼别过脸去，同伴将手放在他们的肩膀。最后冲动的人力竭被压制在地上，劝阻者恶狠狠地掐着他的手腕防止他胡来：那可是深渊，他被侵蚀了，就该有这样的下场，你忘了我们是为什么战斗的吗？！那些人是怎么死的，你忘了吗？！被压住的人挣扎了两下，终于放弃了，喉咙里哽咽出哭腔。再乱来就打一架，少动点不该有的感情吧！劝阻者放完狠话松开了他，迅速地背过身去，头盔下的眼眶红了一圈。  
他只是个孩子……身后的声音仍在喃喃自语：……他只是个孩子啊。  
处刑者们手中捧着燃烧剩下的、残缺的尖帽子，银白的金属已经被熏黑。帽子下面放着一小块遗骨，这是从尸骨中捡出来的，呈现出一种苍白的灰色。他们踏上台阶朝狼群走来，每一步都很缓慢。站在最前的队长举起了他的剑，狼群也一同照做，沉默的战士们无言地行了队礼，当做是最后的送别。  
深渊监视者们不是人人生来沉静、内敛、不善言辞，在遥远的过去，第一个队友被侵蚀后处刑时，狼群的恸哭声在森林中如挽歌般流淌。而如今他们见了太多的别离，早已没了逐个缅怀的力气。他们只能坐在篝火旁，默默地低下头保养武器，还有更多的战斗和分别在等待他们，已经没有时间去感伤。只是偶尔他们中不知是谁会像是自言自语般，对着篝火发出一些破碎的低语：关于曾经的、本应坐在这里的人。  
今夜他们守在燃烧的篝火旁，白天争执到大打出手的队员们坐在一起，怀中抱着大剑，把头靠在彼此的肩上。噼里啪啦的燃烧声中，有人在轻轻地说话，好像是他们最少言寡语的队长。  
那孩子。他说。那孩子……真的很爱夕阳。

狼群把小狼的遗骨掩埋在了法兰的土地上，与无数法兰的战士们一起。  
他不是第一匹死去的狼，也必然不会是最后一个。这场战斗将持续得更长，与深渊的对抗并不会随一员的倒下而终止。好在这片森林里有狼的血与狼的灵魂，安息的小狼不会孤单，他们也不会。  
他沉睡的地方在黄昏时光线正好，夕辉洒在小小的土包上，金色的，灿烂的，很漂亮。一如他来时，也像他走时一样。不再受诅咒束缚，不再履行使命，不再因深渊的侵蚀而煎熬。他的旅途已经结束，连灵魂都挣脱了躯壳变回了狼的模样——狼轻巧的爪子踩在潮湿的地上，他的皮毛被夕辉映照而闪闪发亮。灵魂已经轻飘飘的，他好久没有这么轻松过了。  
他抬头时望见林中重重的树影：狼们从苍翠中探出脑袋，欢快地晃着尾巴敲着地面，迎接他的到来。其中有一只弯着眼睛，看上去总是在笑；有一只脸上有伤，扁着嘴凶巴巴；还有一只头上顶着草叶，眼睛圆溜溜的，一副天真的模样。他的脚步由慢到快，迫不及待地朝着它们小跑过去。我来了……我来啦！我好想你们啊……历经无数痛苦和悲伤，如今小狼的灵魂终于可以自由地奔跑在这片森林之中，乘着风，或踏着光，迎向他所爱的、永恒的夕阳。

END


End file.
